1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. (“JP”) 2007-259135 discloses a configuration in which a read-out method is set to a dual-read-out method and a black level of each of left and right areas is corrected by using light shielding levels of the left and right areas when a signal level of an optical black area (an OB level) is less than a predetermined value in a black level correction. JP 2007-259135 also discloses a configuration in which the read-out method is set to a single-read-out method and a black level of the entire area is corrected by using alight shielding level of the left area when the OB level is not less than the predetermined value.
However, when the OB level is more than or equal to a predetermined value, the configuration disclosed in JP 2007-259135 cannot consistently perform the dual-read-out method because it is required to switch a current read-out method to the single-read-out method even if the dual-read-out method is desired to be performed. Moreover, the configuration may fail to perform an accurate black level correction corresponding to the entire screen when the OB level is more than or equal to the predetermined value.